


理想主义

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 1.脑洞及GIF图详见：http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_be718d42.有采用《城中大盗》隐藏版结局来连贯剧情





	理想主义

**Author's Note:**

> 1.脑洞及GIF图详见：http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_be718d4  
> 2.有采用《城中大盗》隐藏版结局来连贯剧情

1.

Doug第三次发现Henry在偷看——甚至可以说是光明正大地看他时，Henry没有再收回目光，而是冲他展开了一个极具含义的笑。

他见过太多类似的笑容了，在查尔斯满是脱衣舞女的酒吧，在遇到街头无家可归的成年男孩时，还有他不想面对又不得不面对的Krista脸上。

Henry的脸算得上是无可挑剔的好看，不笑时的脸色是生硬冷峻的，然而一旦做出表情，哪怕非常细微，也会给他深邃的五官和完美的脸部线条再加上一些分，就算是经历过许多血腥残酷的争斗，那双蓝色的瞳孔也仍保有年轻人的天真，尤其当他对你绽开笑容时，很容易就被他欺骗——他见过太多在生意场上被他伪善的笑容而欺骗最后倾家荡产甚至尸骨无存的人了。

如果他只是Doug在酒吧或者街头无意双目相交的人，Doug大可以面无表情地迅速避开，然而Henry现在正坐在那张办公桌前，对着那份需要他签署然后由Doug送走的文件迟迟不肯下笔，而办公室里的其他人，早在他第二次看到Henry研究他的眼神时，被Henry全部清了出去。

Doug终于避无可避，承受了来自Henry的目光。

“我以为这份文件是急要的，才会在这个点把我喊来。”

“有些事要问你，”Henry完全忽视了Doug语气里的不耐烦，“听说你和一个叫James的男人同住？你们是什么关系？”

Henry问的不算直白甚至过于隐晦，但Doug的灵敏让他很快体味过来这个问题深层的意义。

“只是兄弟，我不算同性恋，但也不排斥，”Doug省去了那些要过渡的细节，反问Henry，“你恐同？”

“正相反，”Henry那种直白赤裸的眼神又来了，它紧紧锁住Doug，观察着他的反应，“你是我喜欢的类型。”

2.

“这算什么？突发的背景调查？然后随便在保镖里找个床伴，玩点额外的刺激？你们大老板都喜欢搞这一套？”Doug对Henry提出做他床伴的提议其实并没太大的情绪变化，他没有觉得反感也没有觉得惊讶，他只是觉得太过于突然，只是比起激烈的情绪应对，他更擅长把一切藏在心里，“为什么找我？”

“因为我信任你，”Henry的回答得很直接，就像他一直以来的性格那样，“你看，我很少信任别人，但我信任你。”

Henry的语气还算诚恳，至少Doug能分辨出来。他没接话，习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇却不知道说什么，这个小动作在Henry看来无异于是另一种变相的鼓励。

“我可以给你你需要的一切。”

“我不需要什么。”他不需要钱，每隔几个月干一票抢来的钱再加上在这里兼职的工资已经让他存了足够的钱，他不需要男人，不需要女人，甚至不需要酒精。他自嘲地想，你看，一个连酒精都不需要去酒吧也只喝果汁的男人，就像一潭死水。

“总会需要什么的。”Henry已经从椅子上站起，绕过了办公桌朝他走来。

Doug看着Henry好看的眼睛闪闪烁烁，心里有一点点的躁动。

也许他需要的只是，一些在无聊生活外能让他感知到自己存在意义的事情。

3.

当Doug被Henry以极大的力道反压在Henry那张宽大的办公桌上时，方才友好协商的氛围又产生了变化。

“我以为我才会是主导的那个？”他推开了Henry流连于他肩窝的脑袋，气息不稳，“毕竟我年纪比较大？”

“但我更有经验，”Henry又摆出了那个极具欺哄性的表情，Doug只有偶尔在他和对手谈生意时看到过那样的笑容，充满危险，连口气都是不容置疑的，“你可以把这当成一种享受。”

Doug没有在这件事上和他太过计较，Henry虽然早就可说得上是独当一面，但这么多年来习惯性照顾别人的性格总让他认为Henry是需要包容和看顾的。他是从一出生就被高高捧在手心里的骄子，他人生的轨迹是如此顺遂如意，这让Doug恍惚错觉Henry的一切要求都是应该的。而他不一样，他无所谓，他早就对很多事都无所谓了。

直到Henry急不可耐地打开他的身体时，他才龇牙咧嘴地回味过来Henry已经算不上是真正意义上的年轻人了，他的尺寸和力气都很惊人，硬物才刚艰难地捅进甬道一半，Doug就忍不住颤抖着想逃，却又被Henry牢牢地按着肩膀，一鼓作气地深深埋了进去。

Henry一手按着Doug的肩膀一手扶着他的腰，就着后入的姿势进出了好一阵，Doug的脚尖艰难地点着地，胸前的皮肤在冰冷的办公桌上蹭出一片红印。而身后的年轻人像只不知餍足的猫，完全退出后拽着Doug翻了个身，拉起他那双微微颤抖的长腿环住自己的腰，又再次食髓知味地抽插起来，如果不是他足够卖力的行为展示出他想讨Doug欢心的目的，Doug几乎要觉得自己就是他随便一个电话花钱就能叫来的那种人。

最后Henry抱着几近瘫软的Doug随意地躺在地毯上，两个人的汗水浸出一片深色的渍迹。

“或许下次换个地方……”Doug休息了好一阵才缓过劲来，“至少要有张床。”

“好。”Henry用翘起的嘴角描绘着Doug的肩膀无声亲吻，他实在喜欢Doug的身形，高大又不单薄，肌肉虽然比不上自己系统锻炼的成果，但反而保持在了赏心悦目的水准。Doug平时的穿着总是休闲又普通，只有在陪同Henry出席正式场合时才会换上手下人帮他挑选的西装。不是订制的西装算不上太合身，但Doug第一次扣上西装外套，打好领带站在Henry面前时，仍然让他眼睛一亮。

Doug是Henry中意的类型，各方面。他话不多，沉默负责，偶尔和他对话会被他的冷幽默逗笑，从被手下人推荐过来时Henry就莫名觉得Doug值得信任。但他又总是压着非常多的让人读不懂的情绪，Henry甚至设想过当他提出这样的要求时Doug如果和他大干一架该怎么应付。

他没想到Doug总是能给他带来意料之外的惊喜。

4.

虽然Henry听从了Doug的建议，在集团的酒店里挑出了间最好的套房留作私用，但那通常只是在公事结束之后。更多的时候，他们只是在某个会面或者交易前做一次，偶尔在车里，偶尔在什么隐秘的小仓库，甚至有一次在某个重要交易开始前，Henry直接按着他在码头的货堆后来了一发。他似乎毫不避嫌，一个眼神就能让手下人都识相地退开，而那群人看Doug的眼神也没有任何改变，仿佛这是多么稀松平常的事一样。

Doug有时候会头痛于Henry到底能在做爱这件事上搞出多少花样，但每一次他被Henry卖力的表现和卓越的床技干的脑袋发懵说不出话的时候也只能选择闭嘴。

他想，四十年里他都这么走过来了，他活在烂泥一样的生活里，无时不刻都在纠结摇摆。只有当Henry抱着他亲吻他久久不愿放手的时候，会让他产生一丝被需要的错觉。不是因为生存的本能才继续存在，而是因为Henry需要他而继续存在。

逃不开的话，那就沉沦吧。

他们都在这样劝慰自己。

5.

如果没有Claire的出现，Doug差点以为生活要继续这样有惊无险但波澜不惊地继续下去。

对Claire他说不上是喜欢或是心疼，但他在Claire的身上寻找到一些平静。他开始捡起一些丢弃的梦，梦里有修好的溜冰场，橘子郡的阳光温暖而和煦，而他站在花园的中央翻着土，泥土混杂着花香的气息平淡却清新，就像Claire身上的味道。

“我在想，也许我该结束这样的生活……”又一场激烈的性事后，Doug浑身酸痛，有些受不住Henry压在他身上的重量，他试着推开Henry一点，Henry却没有动作。

“现在这样的生活有什么不好吗？”Henry才刚恢复过来，他闲适地压在Doug身上，没管Doug想推走他的举动。

Doug没指望Herny这样的人理解他的生活，但他仍然把向Claire倾诉的话又向Henry倾诉一遍，关于他的奶奶，关于他的妈妈，他的童年，他的自我厌弃和怀疑，他如何地准备着离开现在生活的地方等等等等他很少和Henry会聊的事，但他却在提到Claire的时候打住了。

“你向往那种平静没有波澜的生活？”Henry终于从他的身上下去，转而变成从后面抱着他。

“……我不清楚。”

“你觉得你是能过那种生活的人吗？”

“不试试怎么知道呢。”Doug的声音很轻，这么多年，他连试试的机会都未曾拥有过。

“我不知道原来你还是个理想主义者。”Henry说完后又安静了好一会儿，最后用吻代替了要说出口的话，他持续不懈地亲吻他，直到彼此又有了反应，他们身体最炙热的下身紧紧相贴，互相纠缠。Doug迷迷糊糊间能感受到Henry比上一次更用力也更温柔，他恍惚地思考起当他回到橘子郡以后，被独自留在这里的Henry会怎么样，会不会有那么一点点不情愿他的离开，还是毫不在意地继续换下一个床伴。

突然之间，Doug觉得自己在意的事情多了起来。

6.

手下人电话通知Henry，说他们目睹了Doug和Claire在街头约会时，Henry立刻推下了手头的一切工作赶了过来。他就站在隔了一条马路的大楼露天阳台上，他看着两个人安静的聊天，但Doug几乎全程带着笑，他为Claire搅咖啡，替她整理被风吹乱的头发，他看了足够久，久到Doug终于抬头看到他时，他都没有想躲避的想法了。

他们四目相接，Doug有明显的怔忪，然后他犹豫着躲开了Henry的目光，匆匆带着Claire离开了。

在Henry亲自见到Claire之前，他已经在照片里见到过太多次这个女人了。她和Doug一起出海的，一起夜游的，在车里接吻的……太多太多，甚至可能比Doug会告诉他的还要多，因为Doug根本只字未提过。

如果Henry有足够的立场的话，他一定会主动开口问Doug关于Claire的事，但他没有。什么立场做什么事这条守则，他比谁都清楚。

他只能等着Doug开口。

7.

Doug被重重推到车门上的时候毫无防备，他只是按照吩咐等候在车旁守着Henry出门，一个发呆的间隙而已，他就被突然出现的人反扣着手顺着拉开的车门被压进了车后座。

“嘘，Dougy，”Henry啃咬着Doug脖颈后发根下的一小块皮肤，“别把人引来。”

自我保护的本能在感觉出来人的瞬间立刻放弃了抵抗，Doug翻着白眼尽量曲起身体往车窗上靠，两个高个子挤在这样的高级轿车里实在有些吃力，Henry直奔主题般伸手就去解Doug的皮带。

“我真想一脚把你从车里踹出去。”Doug没明白Henry为什么这么急躁，但他也懒得去明白，Henry兴致好的时候会拿出一百分的耐心来做前戏和扩张，但兴致不好过于心急把Doug弄伤的次数也不少，Doug很怀疑世界上还会不会有第二个像他这么愿意容忍Henry的床伴。

“这可不是正确对待老板的方式，”Henry自己的裤子才褪到一半，就摸出了口袋里的安全套用嘴撕开，就着安全套上的润滑液，拉着Doug的脚踝调整了下姿势就顶了进去。

Doug的忍耐力十分优秀，好似任何痛苦都能够承受，于是Henry便总是故意用各种技巧来折磨他，他喜欢舔湿他长长的睫毛，咬破他的舌头，在铁锈味里把他吻到近乎于窒息；他喜欢吮吸他的喉结，用嘴唇贴在他锁骨上方感受他跳动的脉搏，他喜欢用舌尖在他的乳头打转直到Doug难耐地收紧胸膛；他还喜欢大力掰开他的臀瓣，把自己的灼热深深地埋进他的身体，感受他的肠道裹紧自己，他想象着那个画面，仿佛Doug体内的每个细胞都能描绘出他阴茎上的血管。

Henry想，他太忙了，忙着扛起家族的重担，忙的没有时间去沉迷一件事或喜欢一个人。但他却好像沉迷于Doug，他沉迷于拖着Doug在各种突发的场合干他，用色情的语气喊他Dougy，喜欢听他偶尔向他吐露的情绪，如果Doug愿意主动打个电话给他，能让他一整天都有好心情。

他喜欢Doug身体的一切，喜欢抱着Doug一起沉沦。

他喜欢Doug。

然而Doug却要离开。

“很难洗吧……”高潮后的Doug不知在走着什么神，看着沾到沙发套上的精液发怔。

“可以直接换新车。”Henry轻笑着又吻了一下Doug。

“Henry——”Doug很少直接喊Henry的名字，他们之间更多的是Henry直接喊他Doug或者心情好的时候喊他Dougy，而Doug就用意味不明的一些音节算作回应。

“你说。”右手忙着扣袖口的Henry低着头回答。

“上次跟你说过的，我准备离开查尔斯城。”

“继续。”Henry没有抬头，又用左手扣起了右手的袖扣。

“三天后我会干最后一票，然后彻底离开这里，我的工作你或许可以开始找适合的人接替。”

“回橘子郡？”

“回橘子郡。”

“一个人？”Henry等了一会，又没头没尾地问了一句。

Doug的目光有短暂的闪烁，但在Henry抬头之前被很好地遮掩过去。

他看着Henry紧盯着自己的目光，不知何故给了一个肯定的答复。

“嗯，一个人。”

“好的，”Henry没什么特别的表情，“我会安排好一切的。”

他凑过去又吻了吻Doug的耳朵，呼出的热气扫在Doug敏感的耳垂上。

“你看，毕竟，虽然只是床伴，我还是很喜欢你的。”

8.

你说你在戒酒，我就尽我所能帮你一起；你说想过回正常的生活，我也可以帮你找正当的工作；你说想离开查尔斯城，我也可以替你铺好所有后路，你看，我说过我可以给你想要的一切，我都会做到。

但是你不可以骗我。

没有人可以骗他。

9.

Doug计划好要离开查尔斯城的那一天，沉闷的云层压得他心慌，直到他们被警察重重包围，当他被James用命送走却仍在离城的半道上被一看就不是警方的车拦下时，那股莫名的心慌终于有了释放的出口。

他被人敲晕后又挣扎着醒来，脑后仍能感觉到一阵闷痛，不消三秒他就认清了自己目前的状况：双手被捆在一起后吊于床头，而捆绑的力道可说得上是几乎要勒进他皮肤里的程度。

灯光突然亮起的时候，Doug不适应地闭上了眼，等再睁开时，熟悉的房间熟悉的人一同落入他的眼帘。

Henry正对着他坐在床尾，西装外套和领带随意地搭在了把手上。

“你跑什么，”Henry轻轻笑着，手肘撑在大腿上，整个人向前倾，仿佛是为了让Doug看清楚他的表情，“Dougy，你真的觉得你躲得过警察的围捕？”

Doug抿了抿嘴，一些画面快速地在他脑海里掠过，出现在查尔斯城的Henry。意料之外守株待兔的警察。逃生路线上的意外。

还有Henry说，放心，我会安排好一切的。

答案昭然若揭。

“和你有关？”Doug因为缺水太久而干渴的喉咙冒出这个问句的时候，几乎已经不抱什么希望。

“我只是和Krista合作了一下，”Henry戏谑地看他，他对Doug此刻还能保持镇定冷静实在欣赏极了，“她太爱你，爱到甚至宁愿你死也不要和别的女人在一起，爱到想你死。”

“但我和她不一样，我不想你死，”Henry不再笑了，也懒得去管Doug看着他的眼神变得有多复杂，“想让你离开Claire多的是办法，为什么一定要你死？”

Doug有那么一小会反应不过来为什么Henry对他在查尔斯城的一切了如指掌，然而没多久他就自嘲般地体味过来，Henry当然会知道，只要他想，他可以做到他想要的一切。

“……不要动Claire，”Doug只是舔了舔有些干裂的唇，又重复了一遍，“不要碰她。”

“Dougy，我没想到你原来这么天真。”

10.

Henry时常讶异于Doug隐藏于外表下的真实情感是如此细腻内敛，他可以接受Doug和Coughlin兄妹同住，也很是佩服明知Krista的孩子和他无关仍悉心照料的行为，但他不能接受Doug要为了Claire放弃现在的一切回到他的梦想乡，更何况他当初接近Claire的目的是那么可笑。

“通常我对我的情人们容忍度是非常高的，但你……”Henry特地在“你”字上拉长音，做了个明显的停顿，“超过了我的容忍限度。”

“我不知道我们的关系什么时候变成了情人。”

Doug几乎是从鼻子里发出了一声冷笑，他的声音算得上是不屑，他觉得可笑，甚至还有轻视。

他想起Henry啃咬着他的脖颈说他是个理想主义，语气里不无认同，而Henry自己又何尝不是。

这个年轻人的人生是如此顺风顺水，高高在上不费吹灰就可以得到他要的一切，他认知的世界是简单而轻松的，他的生活由他的规则掌控，他的理想主义既残忍又美好，而Doug的是那么冷酷粗粝。

他和Henry就像是十点十分的时针和分针，看似在尝试靠近，实际永远在背道而驰。

Doug把眼睛瞥向一边，故意不去看Henry缓慢解着衬衣扣子的动作。他能看见Henry那双漂亮的眼睛里最后的耐心已经被消磨光，只剩欲望的挑衅。

“以前或许不是，”Henry的衬衫从肩头剥落，接着是皮带，而后西装裤应声落地，他的膝盖贴上了床尾，慢慢爬向了被绑在床头的Doug，像一只优雅的猎豹，“现在开始，你是了。”

Henry几乎称得上是暴力的手法扯开Doug的衣服时，他没有躲，双手仍被绑缚于头顶的姿势让他不能躲，也不想躲。

如果他曾有那么几个自己都无法算清的时刻竟对Henry抱有好感、甚至产生不切实际的希冀，那么现在也全都消失殆尽。

Henry的吻以侵略般的姿态席卷而来，当Doug的双腿被Henry有力的手劲分开曲起，在略带故意地粗暴扩张后直直地冲撞进他的身体，痛得Doug倒抽一口冷气。年轻人沉默地在他体内肆意冲撞，在他身体上留下一个又一个渗着牙印和血丝的咬痕，像是要借此宣泄他的不满，Doug甚至能从他起伏不定的呼吸间感受到他的心情。

你怎么可以离开。你怎么敢离开。

Doug咬紧牙根，把所有要出口的声音都吞了回去。他的眼前闪过的是James带血的脸，他失去的不仅是自由和橘子郡，还有他惟一珍视的、可称得上是家人的兄弟们。

也许他天真甚至于理想主义，但四十年来的生活最终教会他的仍是生存至上。

他还有一大笔帐要和Henry算。

11.

Henry没有费心专门弄幢房子或者派一大堆人去守着Doug，他就让Doug住在了这间套房里，他甚至都没有把Doug二十四小时绑起来。这家开设在查尔斯城边上的酒店附近就是两间相隔不远的警局，悬赏通缉Doug的传单早就贴了满大街，Doug没有蠢到在这个时候自动送上门，落到Adam手里肯定比落到Henry手里还要糟糕的多。

而以Henry的势力，不会有什么警察或者FBI没事就来个大搜查，更何况房间、电梯和逃生通道门口还是有比他壮实得多的人24小时轮流看守着的，他也不知道这房间到底装了多少监听设备，导致只要有一点点可疑的声响机会有一堆人破门而入然后扫荡一遍。

他连通讯自由都没有被限制，但他也已经懒得再去给那台手机充电，他有时候看着那只静静躺在床头柜上毫无生气的手机想，再开机能看到什么？Krista显然不会对他觉得抱歉，Claire的电话早就被FBI监听了，在这个世界上和他有联系的人都死了，比起切断和外界的联系，更可怕的是被切断了和这个世界的联系。

这样真好，Doug想，某种意义上他也确实从烂泥潭一般的生活里挣脱出来了，虽然和坐牢没太大区别，但待遇还是好多了。他每天醒来就是看电视，或者站在窗边看风景，一看就是几个小时，想吃什么都能吃，连想吃口水果都有人切好了直接送进来，毕竟这个房间没有任何能伤到人的器具。但Doug还是会尽量少吃他们送来的东西，他能猜想到里面加了些什么成分，那让他变得嗜睡无力，有时候他不得不靠拼命做俯卧撑来恢复清醒，而体力的迅速流失却又让他感到饥饿，一个无奈的恶循环。

他曾经为自己要离开查尔斯城的念头而对James满怀抱歉，他曾经在意Claire，他也曾经差点就沉溺于Henry带给他的虚假的温情里。

而现在他什么都不用在乎了，没死就挺好，反正他也不是什么好人，他也不再是那个每一次抢完银行甚至于进了警局都能安然无恙全身而退的Doug了。

多么平静。

他也没有绝望到从二十几层的高楼上纵身一跃，虽然这确实是个一了百了的方法。

12.

倒是Henry，他几乎把这间套房当成了半个固定居住地，本来他就有不少房产，看生意需要哪里近就在哪里住两天，住自家酒店也不是什么稀奇事，但他现在几乎把办公室也挪到了这里，只要不是需要外出或者受训的时候，他就会在套房里办公。Henry办公的时候Doug就没那么好受了，他会被绑在床头，连摆个舒服的姿势睡一觉都做不到。

Doug后来也适应了，他通常就眯起眼睛安静地看电视，以前他只看CSI看犯罪心理，现在他什么都看，连破产姐妹都能看的很开心。

“喂，Henry，你能喊个人过来帮我换个台吗？”Doug冲着办公桌前对着电脑敲敲打打的Henry喊，“帮我换FOX行吗，我要看嘻哈帝国。”

他竖起耳朵听，听Henry合上电脑然后推开椅子的轻微声响，大概一分钟过后他就站到了床边，Henry表情复杂的看了他一会儿，最终还是拿起遥控器帮他切到了FOX台。

“谢谢，”Doug笑得很自然，他不舒服地动了动身体后又习惯性地舔了舔唇，“挺好看的，歌很好听，你可以看看。”

Henry没说话，他拉过两个枕头垫在了Doug的腰后，然后躺了他的旁边。

他耐着性子看了会儿对他来说没头没尾的电视剧，点名要求要看这部剧的Doug却睡着了。Henry扭头的时候，Doug的头已经搭在了他的肩膀上，大概这对他来说是个相对舒服的睡姿。他均匀绵长的呼吸透过Henry的衬衫打在他薄薄的皮肤上，Henry安静地感受了一会儿，任由困意袭来，也就着这个姿势打了个瞌睡。

靠着床头眯一会儿的Henry没多久又被身边的动静吵醒，他睁开眼睛，是Doug在用腿踢他。

“你能先把我解开再睡吗？”Doug眼睛笑出了一个下垂的弧度，妥协的姿态，“就像之前那样，只铐一只手就行，至少能让我睡个舒服觉。”

一旦Henry留在这里过夜，那Doug就得一只手被铐在床头，有时候Doug翻身的动静太大的话金属碰撞的声音会把浅眠的Henry吵醒，这挺好，这能让Henry确认Doug还好好地被铐在那儿而不是试图逃跑或已经跑了；对Doug来说虽然说不上好受，但总比两只手都被绑在头顶的姿势强多了。

Henry又沉默地看了他一会，解开了绑着他的尼龙绳，却没有从抽屉里拿出手铐。

Doug揉着手腕确认了一会儿才反应过来，他又笑了，望向半躺在他旁边其实还在犹豫的Henry，“我今天能睡个好觉了？”

他知道Henry在想什么，但那担心实在太多余了，他今天因为实在太饿所以吃掉了一整份Henry手下送来的通心粉，这导致他一整天都浑浑噩噩，时睡时醒，一集电视剧能记住的情节不超过五分钟，现在别说是扭断Henry的脖子，可能连把Henry踹下床的力气都没有。

更何况Henry也不是那种只挂个名头的华而不实的老大，他的生存能力货真价实，每天的健身不到万不得已绝不间断之外，柔术、射击都是系统训练过的，比起Doug的蛮力，就算是正常状态下面对面，他也没什么胜算。

Doug的困意又涌了上来，他见Henry的嘴唇抿成一条直线不说话，又只好强压着想睡的意愿爬到另一边的床头柜里拿出两个安全套：

“不铐？那是要做吗？都不是的话，我是不是可以睡了？”

他没夹带任何其他意思的话却不知为何惹怒了Henry，Henry一把拉着他翻了个身摆成了跪趴的姿势，扯下了他的睡裤，而自己仅仅拉下了裤链。Henry迅速撸动了两下自己的阴茎好让它挺立起来，然后就着戴安全套的姿势摩擦着臀瓣间的入口试探，他没有什么耐心，最后还是直接顶了进去。快感并没能浇灭怒火，他掐着Doug的腰让他不要睡着，每一次顶弄都比上一次更深。

Doug把脸埋进床单里，真的是挺疼的，他想，Henry总是有办法让他感受到疼痛。

13.

他记起以前Henry在做爱时弄伤他之后，会心怀歉意地抱着他，帮他清理，不间歇地亲吻他。

Doug被他这种时候又像个青春期少年一样的表现弄得无可奈何，只好告诉他没关系，他没什么所谓。

“反正我也不是什么好人。”他是这么安慰Henry的，他说这点伤不算什么，疼痛反而让他更有存在感之类的。

然后Henry会变本加厉地用吻补偿他，他实在太爱接吻了，而Doug却不懂Henry为什么会对和自己接吻这件事特别执著。

而现在，他们两个人只是沉默地做爱，在这张床上，在地毯上，有时候Henry会在他洗澡的时候闯进来，浴室里氤氲出的热气让空气变得稀薄，而Henry就在水流声中让他抓着浴缸的边缘跪在瓷砖上，拍打他的屁股让他放松好迎接他的后穴正在艰难吞吐的阴茎，Doug所有积攒的力气大概只够保持让自己不要被身后的力道撞倒，就像他现在这样，除了被迫跟着Henry的节奏摆动之外，只能微张着嘴，像条濒临缺氧的鱼。

Henry还没有高潮Doug就昏了过去，他又困又累又痛，浑身疲乏，跪趴的姿势都难以支撑。Henry也没再继续折腾他，从他身体里抽了出来草草用手解决了，Henry洗了个澡再出来的时候，Doug仍旧保持着昏过去的姿势睡得很沉。

床上凌乱不堪，Henry也没空在意，他给Doug拉上了被子，把他的睡姿调整的舒服些，至少头正确地枕在了枕头上后，也在他旁边睡下了。

这番动静也没能把Doug吵醒，Henry想了想，还是没有再把Doug铐上，刚刚粗暴的性爱让Doug几乎脱力，他今天大概能抱着他好好地一觉睡到天亮了。

Doug瘦了不少，Henry蹭上去的时候会觉得他肩线处的骨头已经微微有些咯人了。

14.

曾经因为互相依存而显得温暖的相处，如今终于变得比陌生人还冰冷。

15.

隔天Doug浑身难受地醒过来时Henry已经不见了，那之后的几天他都没再看Henry来过这里，倒是每天开始固定有医生出入，他被Henry的手下们架着在这间房间里完成了许多身体检查，这些医生给他输液、塞给他一大堆药片告诉他这是一定要吃的维生素还是什么，Doug没怎么花心思去记，吃了死不了就行。

几天的治疗算是让他严重无力的症状好了不少，虽然依然嗜睡，但Henry不来他至少可以舒服地想怎么睡就怎么睡。

如果是以前，Henry有段时间没给他什么任务或者没找他的话，他会纠结着给Henry发个短信或者打个电话问问他是不是死了。反之Henry也是，两个都不是好人的人不见面就要考虑“他还活着吗”确实挺另类的，但又是如此现实。而事情发展到现在，他也不知道自己是不是在期盼Henry真的死在别人手里了。

他没数具体的日子，总之Henry消失了大概一个礼拜的时间，等再出现的时候，手上拿着一沓照片，像是给Doug准备了什么大礼似的。

“我没打听到围捕Albert的到底是哪个警察，反正都不是什么干净的货色，随便在他们塞点犯法的小玩意儿就够他们吃苦头了。”

Doug瞄了眼面前的照片，是几个人被逮捕的照片，沦落为黑警的警察进了满是仇人的牢里的话，日子就不那么好过了。

“还有这两个是枪杀James的警察，他们就没那么好命了，”Henry又甩了一叠照片到Doug面前，“他们身上的枪眼可是比James死的时候多得多了。”

他观察着Doug，而Doug只是漠然地看完了那几张血腥的照片。

“那个紧咬着你不放的Adam终于从查尔斯城滚了，他被一些麻烦缠上了，以后也不会再插手你的案子。”

“我还给Krista在波士顿找了个正当的工作，也安排了住处，她的孩子日后上学的问题也替她解决了。”

“还有谁？啊，还有Claire。”

Henry指望Doug听到这个名字后眼神里会多一些别的情绪或者做出一些明显的反应，但是Doug没有，他还是一言不发。

“我用了点方法，那些讨厌的FBI不会再去打扰她了，没有人会再去打扰她，我替你给了她一个平静的生活，”Henry的手指来回摩挲着Doug无意识微张着的嘴唇，“你留在花圃的钱她拿到了，我还替你多给了一倍，这样够了吗？你还想要什么？”

16.

有那么一段时间，Henry怀疑自己是不是做错了。

当Henry目睹着因为Claire而动摇的Doug时，心里生出的慌张只让他想着要更紧地抓住他。

在当时他没有想过，喜欢也会变得残忍，也或许那早就不是单纯的喜欢。

你想要什么？我都会给你。我不是都给你了吗？

他永远猜不到Doug到底会做什么或者在想什么，就像现在，Doug又只是躲开了他的手，然后又摆出了那个很没所谓的笑容。

“你看，我就想一枪崩了你的脑袋，然后去喝杯可乐再吃个鸡肉汉堡……可以的话最好多加一点芝士。”

17.

Henry还是派人买来了可乐和汉堡，但这顿快餐最终也没能好好吃完，Henry把Doug推到了他长时间呆呆站着的落地玻璃前，剥掉他的睡裤和T恤，帮赤裸的他口交。Henry没什么经验，只是努力地用嘴包住Doug的阴茎不甚熟练的舔弄，牙齿也总是磕到。Doug的手在冰冷的玻璃上滑过，抓不到一丁点可以倚靠的东西，他也不想抓着Henry的肩膀或者头发，逃无可逃。

等Doug颤抖着射在Henry嘴里后，Henry吐掉他的精液然后把Doug翻了个身，在远远望过去就是查尔斯城一派宁静的街道的落地玻璃前干他，这样的站立着后入的姿势无法让Henry插到最深，但他还是一下比一下顶的更用力，手像是惩罚般地揉捏Doug的乳头。Doug一次次被撞上高密度的玻璃窗，肋骨隐隐作痛，而他只能把额头抵住玻璃，窗外的天色低沉压抑得仿佛下一秒就要崩解，就像他的模样，在快感和痛觉的浮浮沉沉间发不出任何声音。

18.

十点十分的指针最终背对着彼此看向了不同的方向。

我们曾经相伴流逝而过的时光也无法回头了吧。

19.

Doug最终被送进医院完全是可预见的事，Henry的粗暴程度不是现在这种身体状况下的Doug所能够承受的。Doug为自己仍能用三言两语就激怒Henry而感到安心，至少Henry暂且还是可以预测的、而不是已经变成了他完全不熟悉的Henry。他在Henry派来医生照看他时就领悟到，他需要Henry的暴力和失控，那是能让他脱离现状的唯一武器。

医院不会随Henry的意愿变成完全可由他掌控的、封闭的空间，而Doug又是如此擅长从这种充满人性弱点的场景里为自己找到一条生路，银行、街道、或是医院，对他来说都是相同的概念。顺走一两件护士托盘里的器械、挑一个他再了解不过的会在何时到来的保镖最不防备的松懈时刻、用只花了两天就熟记于心的安全通道逃出，在完成这一切的过程中，并不会有什么人给他造成意外。等他跑远的时候，也许Henry的人才刚刚发现这个事实。而等Henry真的出来找他——Doug甚至都不确定Henry还有没有那个兴致大费周章地来搜寻他——那个时候，他应该已经拿到了自己藏在花店附近的钱和武器，开着备用的车离开了。他多少该感谢Henry，如果不是Henry替他扫清了那些来自警方的障碍，他恐怕还真得在Henry身边再度过漫长难熬的几个月。

他把偷来的摩托停在了路边，在进入查尔斯城熟悉的街道时换成了步行。他尽量不引起任何人的注意，认出他的人最多也是瞟上两眼又若无其事地离开了。几个月前还躺着一具被崩了脑袋的花匠尸体的凶案现场已经改头换面重新出租了，没人会在意Doug为什么回来了，更没人会在意废弃的通风管道里藏着什么。

如果不是在离开的时候撞上了那帮混混，Doug甚至都看到橘子郡在向他招手了。

Doug认得领头的那位，他不会忘，那是他为数不多的、像一个正常的陷入爱情时的男人为Claire所做的蠢事之一。不过他从来没有后悔过，哪怕是现在，他正被这帮人用枪指着要他交出身上所有的钱，他也没后悔过自己招惹过这种混蛋。那感受类比起来的话，大概就像他没后悔过自己招惹了Henry一样。

但他们比Henry选择的方式还是直接多了，他们甚至没给Doug反抗或是逃脱的机会，子弹从枪膛射出的那个瞬间实在太快了，快到Doug都没来得及眨眨眼睛，那帮人就像丢下一个垃圾一样走远了。

20.

Doug扯着嘴角笑了，他想，这大概就是死之前最后的时间。老实说，血从自己身上涌出的感觉就像是一个被剥离生命力的过程，他还有时间感觉疼痛，也有意识能够认知到自己正在“死去”。他也许侥幸死里逃生过许多次，但他清楚，这一次是真正的——他即将死去。

他不再费力去做无用的挣扎，就这么在地上躺着，远处天空有飞机在他头顶掠过，他甚至能听到那声轰鸣，就像他和Claire在街边约会的那一天，Claire离开了一下，Doug好心情地咬着下唇歪过脑袋，飞机正从天空飞过，有个人站在对面的平台上看着他。

那个人是Henry。

Doug闭上眼睛，以为那是连意识也离开他时才会发生的幻觉。

他看到了Henry。

21.

Doug感受着身体各处异常清晰的痛感睁开眼睛的时候看到的是趴在他床边的Henry，一瞬间他分不清是没能真的死在那些人手里让他更失望，还是又回到Henry身边让他更失望。

生理性地一声咳嗽后，Henry缓缓抬起了头。他用不可置信的表情喊来了医生。Doug看着他被涌入的医生和护士推开，消失在他的视野，之后他又不可自控地昏了过去.等他再醒来的时候，他已经不想去在意这是他“死而复生”后的第几天了，因为他感觉好极了，那种真正的“我还活着”的感觉贯彻了他的思维，哪怕Henry正站在他的病床边神情复杂地看着他，也让他觉得没什么所谓了。

他甚至开口说话，问Henry要了杯水喝。Henry照料着他喝完了水，仍旧看着他。Doug勉强抬起手碰了碰自己的脸，一脸胡茬。他现在的样子一定糟透了，他想。

但是那又有什么所谓呢。他还活着，这就够了。

他听话地接受着医生的安排，看着病房里的人进进出出，如果不是Henry从内部锁上了病房的门，拿着枪向他走进的话，他甚至都懒得去费心思考再一次逃离的问题了。

“既然你这么想要一枪崩了我的脑袋，”Henry把手里的枪塞到了Doug的手里，勾着他的手指握住了枪，“我给你这个机会。”

在无数个过去的昼与夜里，Doug反复在想，是不是只要给他一把枪，他一定会照着Henry的脑袋射出子弹，绝不留情。

他不停用“如果不是Henry那James一定不会死”来坚定自己，他又哪里愿意承认，整件事再往前推一点的话，根本就错在了他对Krista的不懂拒绝、错在James不该绑架Claire，有没有Henry，结局又会有多大差别？而不管是放任Krista还是招惹Henry，都是他一时软弱不顾后果的选择。

他太需要一个可以依托愧疚和愤恨的对象了，Henry又是如此愿意成为那个对象。

他们是以多么畸形的方式被彼此需要着。

Henry抓住Doug还在不自觉颤抖的手推开顶住额头的枪管时，额头上已经留下了一圈浅红的痕迹。

在Doug后悔之前，Henry已经接过他手里的枪，娴熟迅速地拆开了枪管。

他看到Henry扬起的微笑，也看到了根本没有子弹的枪管。他想自己大概真是伤得挺严重的，严重到他竟然没能分辨出一把该装有子弹的枪的真实重量。

“我们不是什么苦情电影的主角，最后非得搞个你死我活的。”Henry把枪扔到了地上，又看向了分不清是后悔还是庆幸的Doug，“我对死没什么向往，更不想死在你手上。”

“只要不死就还有很多事能做，你一开始不就是这么想的吗？”

“等你觉得自己的身体恢复到可以离开的程度时，你就告诉我，我会派人送你回橘子郡的。”

Henry知道Doug在揣度他话里的用意，因为他眼神里那种熟悉的戒备又涌了上来，哪怕自己确实已经，没有任何目的了。

22.

无论你如何改变，你总要为你做过的事付出代价。

Henry看着Doug满身是血被抬上急救车的时候，不知怎么突然想起了Doug在给Claire的信里写的这句话，他坐在急救车里，握紧Doug已经就快冰凉的手，脑子里除了反复朗读着这句话外，一片空白。

他告诉自己，如果Doug就是他的代价，那他愿意到此为止。

23.

在养伤这段期间，Doug一直没抱什么希望地任由Henry安排，怀疑和不信任已经在他的心里根深蒂固。只不过，扎在心里的另外那个想法也从未改变——Henry不会关他一辈子，这个以自己为中心活着的男人也许会嫉妒，会疯狂，但他也会冷淡，会厌倦。Doug问过不少次那个问题，他问Henry，自己是否真的值得他如此大费周章。Henry从未给过他回答，但他偶尔也会被惹怒，Doug能得到的不过是粗暴的对待。

他几乎是恢复到刚能下床走动的程度，Henry就开始着手替他安排了一切，而准备的速度又远远超乎他的想象。他没再怎么见到Henry，有几次他睡着了才感受到Henry站在他床边静静看着他，很快又离开了。即使是他终于离开的那一天，他都没有再见过Henry，这导致他甚至都没有机会最后再问一次，这一切值不值得。

带着遗憾渐行渐远分开过活更痛苦，还是看着他一次又一次横死街头更痛苦？

有些人值得被束缚，同样也值得他放手。

Henry坐在车里看着渐渐消失的那道影子想，Doug永远也没必要知道这个答案。

24.

就像故障了的钟表总会再次运转起来，十点十分的时针分针也不会永远停在原地，总要再往前行。

而负担，希望，错觉，沉迷，那些曾经像黑洞一样把无可救药的他困在查尔斯城的事物，终于都在他离开的这一天被远远抛开，再也不用回头。

25.

Doug在橘子郡安定下来一个月后的某天收到了来自波士顿的包裹，那时他正在旅馆门前的小花园里浇水，他重新买回外婆的旅馆后第一件事就重新挖了一片花园出来，又花了一个月修缮旅馆里的一切。旅馆前两天才开业，暂时还没什么生意。好在Doug本也没指望靠这个旅馆赚什么钱，但有个安身立命的地方、又结交些新朋友开始新生活的感觉总算不错，在橘子郡灿烂的阳光下醒来的感觉比他想象中的还要好。

“来自查尔斯城的种子们。”包裹里只有这么一张纸条，然后是几包贴上了标签的种子，寄来的人像是根本没考虑过这些品种能否在加州的土地上存活，似乎只是因为珍稀、珍稀到值得被当成个礼物而就这么被打包好寄来了。

他确实在某一个阶段爱上了种花，起先他认为是因为Claire，后来又发现那与别人无关。他只是单纯地爱上了播撒、培土、锄草甚至静静看着它们生长的过程，那让他觉得安定，在当时的生活里，这是一种独一无二的体验。而到了现在，它又成了平静生活里看起来最为正常的乐趣，毕竟他已经不会再碰酒精和枪了，总得有点别的什么来填满他的生活。

捏着种子的人下意识地四处看了一眼，一切如常，没有奇怪的人和令人感到紧迫的视线盯着他，橘子郡还是那个他梦想中的橘子郡。

只是，有一个人名毫无预兆地在他脑子里跳了出来，然后是他的样子、他说话的声音。

Doug怀疑自己这种神经敏感的特质到底要多久才能改掉。

Henry也许迷恋过他，但不会一辈子迷恋。哪怕Claire和Krista，也总会在日渐隐去的时间洪流里忘了他。Doug对这些事情没有那么多的所谓，也或许他只是明白自己，永远不会成为随便谁的不可触碰、不再提及。

事到如今，他仍时常会这么告诫自己。永远不会有人在一个人心里占据多么重要的地位。

你没那么重要。

26.

在那之后包裹还是接二连三地来了，Doug起初不想理会，但无法在这里的土地上种植的品种收得太多，他也开始觉得好笑了。第四个月的时候，他尝试着给那个寄件地址回了封信，很简单，他只想告诉他猜测中的那个人不要把无知当成好意。他写的话不怎么客气，何况通信的方式在他看来实在是有点蠢，因此也没指望再收到回信。

但对方却好像在这种需要花费更长时间才能获得三言两语交流的方式产生了极大的兴趣，捎有他信件的包裹很快又来了，这次种子替换成了咖啡豆，只有在查尔斯城才能喝到的、Doug喜欢的那种。Doug对此实在不知该作何反应，干脆就放在那儿不理会。通常这种时候，对方会等一阵子，如果没等到回音，那下一个包裹还是会被主动送到他面前。Doug想起来的时候会回上一两句，更多时候他就只是任由包裹和信件在那儿堆放着，等摞高到一定程度不得不清理的时候，他才会一一拆开来翻阅一下。

读到夹在最新的包裹里的那张纸条时，Doug是真的觉得意外。那是别人的字迹，大意是说这是Henry被人袭击遭遇车祸前交代他寄出的，但现在他伤的很重，暂时还没有脱离危险，他不确定Henry想不想让Doug知道这个消息，更无法猜测Doug想不想接到这个消息，于是擅作主张地以这种方式通知了Doug。如果Doug有那么一丁点儿想回来看看Henry的想法的话，可以随时联系上面的号码。

因为时效性的问题，Doug开始怀疑在他看到这个消息的时候，也许Henry已经死了。

他又想起以前彼此互相开玩笑般的比较过两个人做的事到底谁的更危险，那是在一切都崩裂前的、堪称美好的回忆。Henry理所当然有很多仇家，但Doug看起来更像是那个没有明天的人，最后他就以这种可笑的表象略胜了一筹。Henry笑着问他们为什么要在这种无聊的假设上争出个胜负，在当时他说，他们两个，绝对不会轻易的、毫无价值的死去。

最讽刺的是，他们两个看起来喜欢游走在悬崖边缘的人，却又比谁都渴望生存。

27.

他其实不确定自己到底希不希望Henry真真正正地死了，哪怕是回到那段日子，他都在为那个结论而犹豫不决。

关心Henry活着还是死了，对他来说又有什么意义？

毕竟他应当早就，远远地离开了过去的一切。

28.

Henry的手下接到Doug的来电时显然很惊讶，有那么一会儿电话里只剩诡异的沉默，直到他开口说话，Doug才发现自己还记得这个声音，这个Henry最为信任的人之一，在他被困住的那段日子里没少出现在他身边。

对方支吾了一阵，并没有说清Henry的具体情况，Doug觉得自己也不是太想听。对方又问，安全起见是否需要派车子来接他（就像当时送他回来一样），被Doug否决了，他说他会自己开车过来。开车回波士顿的繁华区域是个无比冒险的决定，虽然Henry当初已经替他摆平了一切障碍，但很难保证FBI真的完全放弃了他做过的那些案子，也或者仍有人留着当时那些通缉单、从而认出他也不是没可能。

不过一切都很顺利，至少比他挣扎出这个决定的过程要顺利得多。守在私人医院门口和通道上的人Doug还认识几个，还是Henry的作风，不轻易相信任何人，也总有各种办法保持手下的忠诚度。

Doug很怀疑这个比他还要生存至上的人是否真的会让子弹射进他的胸膛、还被车撞到休克的地步。只是这一切又确实发生了，就像Doug从来没有料到过自己差点真的就死在那几个混混手里。

他在保镖的陪同下站在病房外先看了一会儿，Henry正不舒服地睡着，一只脚一只手都被吊了起来。Doug猜想自己永远没机会再看到Henry这么狼狈的样子了，Henry大概也不太想让Doug看到。

“你怎么会来？！”Henry在看到Doug推门而入被吵醒时的语调很轻松地论证了Doug的猜想。他有点慌忙地单手支撑着自己往上靠了靠，没指望Doug会过来搭一把手。

“来看看你死没死，”Doug的身体前倾了下，但最终没向Henry伸出手，“毕竟他们说你快死了。”

“什么？”Henry显然很惊讶，然后又回想起什么一样笑了，这一笑牵动了伤口，他又立刻疼得咳嗽起来，看得Doug皱了皱眉。

“听说我确实死过那么十几秒钟，不过你看，”Henry抬起那只还能动的手搭在了胸口，“显然，我又活过来了，就像你也经历过的那样。”

“算了……”Doug没有把时间浪费在纠缠这种事情上，他把来时顺手买的那袋看起来有点可笑的水果倒在了Henry身上。Henry显然没想到Doug会真的出现，更遑论现在这样的行为，他抬手制止了要上前的手下并让他退了出去，安静地等着Doug的下文。Doug就这么站在那里没动，直到Henry想开口问他要不要坐下的时候，他又主动搬了张椅子坐下、甚至还又把那些在病床上凌乱散落的水果拾回了口袋。

Doug有点不自在，他感觉到了。那些难以弥补的、无法挽回的，仍在他的心里留有痕迹，Henry对这一猜想没有什么意外。

或者说Doug真的来看望他已经是最极致的意外。

“我没真的死成让你失望了？”

Doug没急于回答，他递过了一只已经被他擦得很干净的苹果，Henry没被吊起来的那只手接过后左看右看不知道怎么下嘴，Doug只好又拿回来，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了一把水果刀捥下一块后戳着递到了他嘴边，看着Henry勉勉强强地咬进了嘴里。现在的Henry和他一年前记忆里的那位没太多变化，乃至于他看向Doug的眼神里藏着的那些东西，更是丝毫未变。就像Henry把Doug送回橘子郡的时候就没再想过这个人会回来一样，Doug也从来没有想过Henry会真的有所改变。他很早就领悟到，能够放他离开，已经是Henry所能做出的最大的改变和退让。

他明白这一切，但还是来到了这里。在隔着玻璃看到Henry正保持着稳定频率的呼吸、真实地躺在那里时，他又突然觉得，这个不会再做出更多改变、永远活在自己理想国里的男人，或许还是活着更好。就像是一个轮回，转了一圈，Doug又回到了当时、守在病床前递给自己一把枪的Henry所处于的位置。

憎恨的对象也好，原谅的对象也好，只有活着，才可以让Doug继续去努力。

然而这句话Doug考虑了又考虑最终也没有说出口。

“确实。”长久的安静后，他才没什么情绪地说，像Henry所习惯的那样。

“那可真抱歉，没能让你看到我的尸体。”Henry看着把目光放在水果刀又安静下来的Doug，“你准备就这么失望而归，继续回橘子郡去种花？”

Henry正抱有某种期望，Doug能感受到，他就像是在期待自己会给出一个不会让他失望的回答。

“只要FBI不要又因为什么风声突然找上门的话，也许我可以多待两天。”

“喔，”Henry又笑了，再一次的，“你知道我不会再让这种事发生的。”

29.

那些破碎的，丑陋的，浮动的往事，与其说是过去了，不如说，它们都只是在某一刻悄然停止了。

忘掉那些互相赐予过的伤疤再重新开始虽然听来很理想主义，不过Doug想，他一直以来，不就是个天真到可笑的理想主义者吗。

原谅是很难的事，但再难也没有难过生存。

而生存这么难的事，Doug也仍旧坚持到了现在。

所以，关于原谅，Doug觉得他从现在开始，也许真的可以试着做一做。

30.

也或许，他应该找个机会告诉Henry。

其实我已经原谅你了。


End file.
